


Миниатюры

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Parable, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Различные миниатюры, притчи, зарисовки за разные годы





	1. Где-то на краю света...

Где-то на краю света жил Некто. Каждое утро он приходил на край, смотрел на водную гладь океана и мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь он отправится посмотреть на то, что находится за этим краем. Но потом его обуревали обыкновенные земные заботы. Некто ловил рыбу, собирал хворост для вечернего костра, лазил на высокие деревья за вкуснейшими фруктами. Вечером он снова стоял на берегу и представлял, что же он увидит, когда все же отправится туда, куда его звали волны океана.

Как-то раз в погоне за особо резвой рыбкой его плот вынесло в океан. Это был тот самый шанс, о котором так мечтал Некто. Но, увидев удаляющийся берег, он ужасно испугался и подумал, что дома ему было очень даже хорошо. Бросив плот, он вплавь отправился к берегу, отчаянно борясь с волнами.

Он выбрался. А вслед за ним выбросило и плот. Некто поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на волны. Они продолжали звать его, но он развернулся  и усталый поплелся домой. А вечером он снова стоял на берегу и думал, что было бы, если бы он все же отправился в погоню за мечтой.

Так проходил день за днем. Однажды Некто почувствовал, что становится стар, и не так быстр и ловок как когда-то. Он решил, что пришло его время. Он починил потрепанный плот и оттолкнулся от берега. Но волны вынесли его обратно. Он предпринял еще одну попытку, потом еще, и еще... Но раз за разом его возвращало на берег. И тогда Некто понял, что упустил ту единственную возможность. Он расстроился, но пришел новый день, а с ним и новые заботы о хлебе насущном.

Так прошло еще немало дней. И вот уже никто не пришел посмотреть на заход солнца. А волны все шумели и продолжали звать туда, за край света... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> апрель, 2002


	2. Корабль-призрак

Лунные блики играли на водной глади. Вокруг было тихо и печально. К пустынному берегу, пересекая лунную дорожку, приближался парусник. И не было слышно ни скрипа шпангоутов, ни свистка боцмана, ни матросских криков. Корабль был похож на безмолвную тень, едва видимую в бесцветной дымке тумана.

Вот он также безмолвно причалил к берегу. На палубе показалась одинокая фигура, словно сотканная из ночных теней. Мягко она скользнула к опустившемуся трапу и медленно сошла на песчаный берег. Луна осветила фигуру, закутанную в серый плащ, из-под капюшоном которого угадывалось бледное женское лицо. 

Путешественница опустилась на колени, дотронулась рукой до песка под ногами и пропустила его сквозь тонкие пальцы. С мягкой улыбкой она наблюдала, как черные песчинки возвращаются туда, откуда их подняла ее рука. Встав на ноги, она повернулась и пошла по направлению к городу, чей темный силуэт виднелся на горизонте.

Она скользила по побережью, пролетая сквозь прибрежные валуны, стремясь попасть на каменные улицы до наступления рассвета. Она уже почти достигла первых домов, но вот уже из-за горизонта на посветлевшем небе показался проблеск первого солнечного луча.

С первым лучом корабль отчалил от берега, а женская фигура растаяла, чтобы вновь оказаться на палубе ее вечного пристанища. Утренняя птица начала свою песнь, прославляя новый день. И с началом ее трели растаял корабль, унося с собой надежду на упокоение беспокойной души…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> май, 2003


	3. Песчинка

Песчинка упала на чашу весов, и чаша чуть качнулась, приводя весы в движение. Песчинка так мала, что ее легко не заметить.   
  
Но песок - странная субстанция: одна песчинка всегда тянет за собой другую, и вот уже весы начинают раскачиваться все сильнее. Движение вверх – взлет, движение вниз – падение. Верх, вниз, верх, вниз, - и так без конца. И это движение является жизнью для той маленькой песчинки, что лежит на одной из чаш этих весов.   
  
Человек – подобен песчинке на этих космических весах. Он стремится к равновесию, не понимая, что тогда его жизнь, жизнь этой маленькой песчинки, остановится и останется одно лишь парение вне пространства, не времени, вне жизни…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> октябрь, 2003


	4. Танго

Черный - это убитый красный. Белый - еще не рожденный. Танго - это красное на черном и белое на красном. Это три цвета судьбы.  
  
Танго - это страсть и восторг, это боль и смерть, это еле уловимый привкус крови на губах Мужчины, отбившего у соперника Женщину, которую он может назвать своей и закружить в неистовом ритме танго.  
  
Танго - это стиль жизни и мироощущение, это мир, полный тайн и загадок, переживаний и историй, в которых отражается вся палитра человеческих чувств.   
  
Танго - это поэзия, это борьба, это одинокие мужчины, которые танцуют опасный танец с ножами, стремясь привлечь внимание Женщины, это жестокий и прекрасный мир, в котором нет милосердия.   
  
Танго - это игра, умение раствориться в танце и забыть о внешнем, знать, что Мир умер, что есть только Сейчас, и это сейчас никогда больше не повторится.  
  
Танго - это прикосновение, сладостный полет в никуда, это бледные, горящие страстью лица, это красные губы и черные бездонные глаза.   
  
Танго - это чувственность и страсть, это откровенные движения, в которых таиться покорность и сила, неповиновение и непристойность.  
  
В танго заключен глубокий смысл: резкие повороты, сила объятий, надрывные жесты - это протест. Танго - это побег, объединение двоих против всех.  
  
Другая особенность танго таится в его темной стороне. Настоящее Танго должно быть исполнено не только страсти, но и смерти. Танцевать его нужно так, словно партнеры сражаются на дуэли, безжалостно и без надежды на мирный исход. Партнеры начинают нежную, жестокую и изнуряющую игру, понятную только им двоим. И Танго живет только эти три минуты, пока длиться танец, пока звучит музыка, пока продолжаются сомнамбулическое слияние тел, пока женщина покоряется мужчине, пока нет ничего кроме Сейчас.  
  
Современное танго овеяно призрачной дымкой романтизма: люди, тоскующие по вечной любви, выдумали слезливую сказочку о тоскующем сердце, об одиночестве и преданном сердце. Это все ложь! Как только пара выходит на танцпол, врываются первые хриплые звуки музыки, иллюзия рассеивается - нет больше разбитого сердца, романтической нежности и вечной любви. Есть борьба, есть расплавленная страсть, есть опьяняющая вседозволенность и безнаказанность, повиновение и строптивость, насилие и пульсирующая нежность, слабость и жестокость, красное на черном, белое на красном, боль и восторг и еле уловимый привкус крови на губах...  
  
Первые аккорды уже прозвучали, станцуем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> декабрь, 2002


	5. Вальс

 

Белый зал. Мужчины в черных фраках, женщины в белых платьях скользят по залу. Их шаги легки, их тела невесомы. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три.

Вальс - это полет перышка, музыка свирели, легкое облачко на небе. Вальсирующие пары кружатся словно снежинки, подхваченные ветром. Раз-два-три, и вот они оседают на теплой ладони и тают.

Вальс - это не страсть, это нежность, ласковое касание тел. 

Вальс - это безумная карусель, от которой кружится голова, как от пары бокалов шампанского.

Вальс - это игривость под внешней сдержанностью, благовоспитанный флирт, который могли позволить даже наивные девочки. 

Но это и любовная игра, когда тела прижимаются все крепче друг к другу в очередном стремительном повороте. Раз-два-три. 

Кто знает, перестанет ли кружиться голова и бешено биться сердце, пока длиться музыка? Темп все нарастает, движения все стремительнее, ноги уже практически не касаются пола. Шепот на ухо: "Подарите мне все вальсы вашей жизни". И ответное кивание головой. Это было согласие? Или музыка и вино так вскружили голову, что уже трудно воспринимать действительность? Кто знает...

Мужской голос не унимается: "Вы прекрасны, вы так прекрасны". Вам так и хочется сказать: "Я - не Наташа Ростова, я вообще не из того романа." Но вы молчите, улыбаетесь и повторяете про себя: "Раз-два-три, раз-два-три"... 

_Кружитесь в вальсе, господа,_   
_Держите крепче ваших дам._   
_Из ниоткуда в никуда_   
_Мир грез твоих я там создам._   
_Там будет прах и пыль веков,_   
_Там будет то, чему нет слов,_   
_Там будут двери без замков,_   
_Там будет легкость наших снов..._   
_Всех тайн тебе я не скажу,_   
_Лишь только в вальсе закружу,_   
_Тогда увидишь ты сама_   
_Как необъятно царство сна..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> декабрь, 2002


	6. Сердце и разум

Странное явление окутывает тебя. Тьма и холод. Холод и тьма. Каждый компонент по одиночке не страшен, но вместе… Вместе они подобны мучительному яду, что замораживает кровь в венах, заставляя и в жарко натопленной комнате дрожать от пробирающего до костей озноба… 

Ты в ловушке. И нет из нее выхода. Ты застряла в этом межсезонье, словно мотылек в паутине. Сколько не трепыхайся, итог один – липкие нити все больше сковывают тебя, твои движения. Надежда покидает тебя. Часть тебя, та, что некогда была свободной, медленно умирает, а то, что остается уже не греет твою измученную душе, не дает отдыха твоему обессилившему телу. Холод и тьма. И паук, притаившийся где-то там, на конце паутины… 

Это похоже на безумие. Оно обволакивает тебя путами смирительной рубашки. Звук глухой. Кричи - не кричи, тебя никто не услышит за этими дверьми, за этими толстыми стенами, оббитыми войлоком. И чье-то лицо, так похожее на твое собственное, заглядывает сквозь решетку оконца. Тюремщик, равнодушно приглядывающий за очередным безумцем. Полное безразличие, полная отстраненность. И никакой спасительной для узника мысли. Заперта. Предана суду и закрыта от людских глаз. Наслаждайся тем, что у тебя осталось, бедный мотылек. Только холод и тьма… 

Закрывая глаза, ты мечтаешь о маленьком огоньке. Пламени свечи. Маленьком кусочке света и тепла. Того света и тепла, которых хватит, чтобы хоть немного согреть тебя. Подарить так необходимые тебе теплоту и уют… 

— И неважно, какую цену ты за это заплатишь? Неважно, что разрушив эти крепкие стены, которые называешь своей тюрьмой, ты окажешься еще в большей опасности? Глупый, глупый мотылек. Эти стены единственные, что хранит тебя от истинного безумия. Мир жесток, а твои крылья так хрупки. Тьма – это убежище, в котором так просто спрятаться. Холод – то, что не дает тебе сгореть в этом разрушающем огне. Мотылькам, типа тебя, дай только щелку свободы, и они прямиком устремляются на зов пламени, чтобы станцевать с ним последний в своей жизни танец. Сколько раз приходилось останавливать тебя в последний момент? Сколько раз приходилось твои обожженные крылья? Сколько раз ты боялась, что никогда уже не сможешь взлететь? 

— Но безопасность такой ценой?!… Как можно платить свободой за безопасность?… Слишком велика такая цена. Слишком безысходна уготованная участь… Зачем бессмертие, если не видишь жизни? Не лучше ли все отдать за единственную возможность жить. Ведь этот танец с пламенем и есть жизнь, пусть короткая, но такая яркая…

Сердце и разум. Разум и сердце. Холодная логика и безумие чувств. Тьма и пламя. Вечный спор двух оппонентов. Один тюремщик, один заключенный. И только тебе решать, кто победит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> март, 2004 г


End file.
